Machine type communications (MTC) may enable machines to communicate with each other or with humans. For example, one or more low cost MTC devices may communicate with MTC servers over mobile networks using a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) network. Transport and/or communication services for MTC devices and/or MTC servers for end-to-end applications may be provided by the 3GPP network. Examples of the MTC services may include smart metering, home automation, eHealth, consumer products, fleet management, etc.
The MTC devices, using the 3GPP services, may send small but recurring data to the MTC servers. The mechanisms used in mobile networks (e.g., 3GPP-based networks) to handle such small data transmission may be less optimal for machine-to-machine or machine-to-human applications.